Romeo and Juliet
by Gaffney06
Summary: Julie and Adam’s Honor’s English class explores the classic play.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks. I also do not own Shakespeare or his work.

Romeo and Juliet

Summary: Julie and Adam's Honor's English class explores the classic play.

Adam's POV

"For the part of Juliet, Ms. Gaffney." Julie nodded as Mrs. Mitchell handed her the book. Our Honor's English class was studying Romeo and Juliet and our teacher was in the process of giving each of us parts. "And finally for our Romeo, Mr. Banks you will read the part." She stopped in front of my desk and layed the book down.

"Great." I mumbled. _I guess it won't be that bad. As long as we don't have to go to the front of the room, I'll be fine. _

"Now will my Romeo and Juliet please come and stand in front of the class please?" Mrs. Mitchell asked. _Shit._ I sighed and headed to the front of the room and stood next to Julie. "Open your books and turn to Act II, Scene V. Pick up where Romeo and Juliet first speak."

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." I read from the book, trying to put as much energy into as possible. I hated speaking in front of the class and this was tourture.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Julie recited, looking my way.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." I continued.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." I blushed as the words came out of my mouth.

"Then have my lips…." Julie started but was cut off by Mrs. Mitchell.

"You forgot to kiss." She chastised.

My eyes grew wide, "you expect us to kiss?"

"If it is in the script, I expect you to act it out." She answered. I looked over at Julie, who was now blushing as well.

"But…"

"No buts, we are all adults here. Let's not make this a big deal." Mrs. Mitchell scolded me. "Pick up from Romeo's last line."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." I repeated and looked at Julie. I took a deep breath before bringing my lips onto hers. My world exploded in pleasure as I felt her soft lips on my own.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Julie recited when we pulled away.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." I read and then kissed her again, longer this time.

"You kiss by the book." Julie finished as the bell rang, ending the period. Everyone fled the classroom, leaving Julie and I staring at each other in the empty classroom.

Julie and I had been good friends since the Goodwill Games. Normally, I felt like I could tell her anything and she would understand. But now, I couldn't even look at her. She turned her face away from me. I guess I wasn't the only one feeling awkward about the situation. "Julie, I…."

"I got to go," She told me quickly before running out of the room.

Julie's POV

After our kiss, I avoided Adam the best I could. I could tell he was avoiding me too. We were able to successfully avoid each other for the rest of the day. I didn't even bother to shower after practice. I had to be in there and out quickly before Adam could have a chance to say anything.

"What is going on with you and Adam?" Connie asked, barging into our dorm later that night.

"I don't know what you are taking about." I lied. I knew she didn't believe me. Why would she? I'm a terrible liar.

"Bullshit." Connie told me, sitting down on my bed. "Now spill."

"Adam and I kissed." I sighed, knowing I might as well just say it because she wasn't going to leave me alone until I did.

"What!" Connie screamed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Will you calm down?" I asked her. "It was during English. We were doing Romeo and Juliet. He was Romeo and I was Juliet. We were reading the first kissing part and Mrs. Mitchell made us act out the kiss." I explained. "It wasn't a big deal."

"If it wasn't a big deal, then you wouldn't be avoiding each other like the plague."

I sighed, she was probably right. "Ever since then, I've just felt awkward around him."

"So how was the kiss?" Connie asked. I should have known she would ask me that.

"I don't know. It was a kiss. I haven't really thought about what it was like."

"Again, bullshit." Connie pointed at me. "Now tell me."

"It was different than kissing Scooter." I admitted. "It was actually better than kissing Scooter." That probably explains why Scooter and I didn't last. I had more chemistry with one of my best friends than I did with him.

"Were there sparks?" Connie asked, excitedly.

"I wouldn't exactly call them sparks." I answered.

"Then what would you call them?"

"I don't know," I answered.

"This is so great. You and Adam will make such a cute couple."

"Whoa, stop the boat here. Who said anything about me and Adam being a couple?" I asked.

"You like him and he likes you. That's why you two are avoiding each other. You kissed and you both felt something, so rather than admit what you felt, you have both decided to avoid each other."

"Do you ever listen to yourself sometimes?" I asked, as she rose from my bed and headed towards the door.

"Come on, it makes perfect sense. Think about it." Connie told me as she left our room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Charlie's POV

"What is wrong with you?" I asked. Adam has been staring into space for at least two hours now and it was starting to get to me.

"Nothing," he answered, finally coming out of his trance.

"You have been staring at that wall for the last two hours. Something's wrong." I may not be the smartest guy in the world, but I know you don't stare at a wall for no reason at all.

"I was just thinking about something." Adam answered.

"Something like the kisses you shared with Julie?"

"How do you know about that?" Adam asked, panicked.

"Kenny told me. You know it is hard to keep a secret around here." I answered.

"I don't get it. Everything has been so weird between us since those kisses today."

"Could it be the fact that you have had a crush on her since the second you laid eyes on her?" I asked.

"I have not had a crush on Julie." Adam told me. God, he is such a terrible liar.

"Really?" I asked. "Her name is Julie not babe." I mocked him.

"I just didn't think he should have been disrespecting her like that."

"First of all, Julie doesn't need us to protect her. Second, what about those death glares you were sending Scooter after he kissed her after the JV/Varsity showdown?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Adam lay back on his bed and decided to stare at the ceiling instead of the wall.

"Just admit it Adam. You like her. She probably likes you too." I told him.

"I doubt it."

"So you do like her?" I smiled.

"I never said that." Adam told me. "Just leave me alone."

"Fine, but you need to talk to her." I told him, leaving him alone to stare off into space.

Coach Orion's POV (End of the Week)

"Why did you want to see us?" Julie asked as she and Adam sat down in front of me.

"I want to know what is going on between you two." I told them sternly.

"Nothing is going on between us." Adam answered.

"Yeah, including teamwork." I stood in front of them. "Now I want to know why we almost lost the game tonight because the two of you couldn't be around each other."

"We kissed." Adam squeaked out.

"We almost lost a game because of a kiss." I yelled.

"Yes," Julie answered, blushing.

"Mrs. Mitchell made us act out a scence in Romeo and Juliet." Adam continued.

_Damn English class. Why does it have to mess with my team chemistry?_ I took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to nip this thing in the bud. The last thing I needed was another Connie and Guy fighting all the time. "I'm going to check on the others and the two of you are going to talk until you work this thing out." I headed for the door.

"But…" I heard Adam start to complain.

"No buts. It was just a kiss damn it. Work it out." I slammed the door shut and headed to the locker room to make sure the rest of the team wasn't causing too much trouble.

Adam's POV

I turned to look at Julie. Reluctantly she looked back. "Coach is right. We shouldn't be acting this way over a kiss."

"Yeah," She agreed. "But now I don't know how to act around you."

"I know what you mean."

"And I don't want to loose our friendship over a kiss."

I smiled. "Neither do I."

Julie took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "I don't want to forget about this kiss either."

My smile grew bigger as her words sunk in. I didn't want to forget it either. I hated to admit it, but Charlie was right. I have liked Julie from beginning. "Yeah, it was a great kiss."

Her eyes grew wide. "Really? I was afraid it was just me. That's why I was avoiding you. I didn't want to admit it, but that kiss made me realize how much I like you."

"I know exactly what you mean," I answered, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. I looked into her eyes. "So what do we do now? I don't want to keep avoiding each other."

"I don't either," Julie admitted.

I glanced down at my watch. It was only a little after eight. "Would you like to see a movie with me tonight?"

"Like a date?" Julie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like a date," I answered. I couldn't believe I had actually said those words.

"I would love to," Julie answered, leaning closer to me. I closed my eyes as I felt her lips touch mine. I felt like I was floating on a cloud. At least I did until I heard the gruff voice behind me.

"Ah geez, that is not what I meant by work it out." Julie and I turned to see Coach Orion shaking his head, while rubbing his temple. We smiled at each other before embracing in another kiss.

The End.


End file.
